narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deidara
Telescopic Left Eye? So I know Deidara's left eye was stated to be able to combat genjutsu. But looking over the chapters with him after being resurrected I noticed something. He tends to keep his left eye closed (or else shielded behind his bang) 512, p.17- chpt. 513 Then in another chapter he does a gesture over his eye like he's using the scope 516, pgs. 8-9 and confirms the number of opponents. He did open both from time to time throughout chapters 517-519 but those were situations that would stimulate shock. This lead me to conclude that Deidara had possibly trained his left eye to attain "telescopic" sight as well. Of course nothing on a Byakugan level but I think it'd be worth a note oui? O.o--Cerez365™ 19:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I don't believe that this one instance alone is enough to infer that Deidara possesses telescopic sight, as it isn't really made clear as to whether it is the distance or the cover provided by the trees which makes the fleeing group difficult to observe. Although I would agree that Deidara's left eye seemingly has better perception than his right, because it isn't clearly defined as to which aspects this pertains to, I don't think there is enough evidence to make such a specific conclusion. Blackstar1 (talk) 20:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Missing technique I don't see a mention of his attack he attempted to use to disintegrate Sasuke at the cellular level. :It is called C4. I see it. Jacce | Talk | 07:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Quote In the Quotes section, I thought Zetsu was the one who said "Tobi, even the Budha looses patience when insulted a third time..." Can somebody please tell me if that isn't the case? TheGirlWithTheSharingan (talk) 02:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 02:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :No it was Deidara, though what was there wasn't what he said exactly.--Cerez365™ 03:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... ok now I'm confused. I just saw that episode today (English Dubbed) and SOMEONE said "Tobi even the Budha looses patience when insulted a third time..." And it didn't sound like Deidara, so I assumed it was Zetsu. I'll have to go check. --TheGirlWithTheSharingan (talk) 03:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :In the manga, it was Deidara who said it. To be exact, he says, . He uses a Japanese proverb that basically means that after brushing someone's face thrice, even someone as gentle and patient as a Buddha will become angry. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Deidara said it. Sorry about that. Allthought I was reading the manga (In English) and Deidara said "Tobi even the..."--TheGirlWithTheSharingan (talk) 18:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Flow Aren't deidara's techniques chakra flow? He kneads, or FLOWS, his chakra into his clay.--GundamFun711 (talk) 00:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The other jutsus you asked about wern't chakra flows, this jutsus isn't chakra flows, and the next jutsu you ask about won't be chakra flows. :If simply putting chakra into something counted as chakra flow, every ninjutsu and genjutsu would be chakra flow. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Eye Enhancement In the latest anime episode, Deidara's eye enhancement is missing. Like, it's not even there at all. Should it be added to the article (note: I added this but it was removed.) --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:00, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean the mechanical scope over his left eye?--Cerez365™ 17:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's completely gone. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Why or how would he have that O.o It's not part of his body so Kabuto couldn't exactly bring it back.--Cerez365™ 17:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hasn't he always had that mechanical scope since being defeated by Itachi ? Wasn't it directly affixed to him ? It never came off on any other battle he was in, so I'm assuming it was completely fixed onto the side of his face. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::He didn't have it when he fought Sasuke. Jacce | Talk | 17:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh. I've seen all the subbed episodes, but I thought he had that scope in that battle. Probably will have to wait til I see it again on DVD. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't affixed. Still it's a man-made tool so it wouldn't have been revived with him. I'm not even sure what purpose it served since he "scoped" without it after bring revived.--Cerez365™ 17:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :AFAIK, it was for taking pictures (shown in the first arc of Shippuden when he debuted). How he was able to see the pictures is beyond me. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought that was what it was for as well at one point. However it seemed that he was just changing the focus of the scope or something. The pictures wouldn't really serve a purpose.--Cerez365™ 17:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah. The scope was only ever seen being used just before Deidara battled Gaara. He never used it any other time, leading me to suspect that he used it when he wanted to. Seems a really pointless thing if you ask me. Thanks for the answers guys, I thought it looked really weird that it just disappeared (and the fact that he's been out of the series for a little over 100 episodes, you are likely to forget that quite easily). --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Deidara's extra mouth Does Deidara have an extra mouth on his chest bigger than the others on his hands?E.N.A (talk) 02:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, he does. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ThanksE.N.A (talk) 02:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: No problem. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Holding back? This is what is written on Deidara's article. When was it mentioned that Sasuke held back the genjutsu?--FlyingRaijin (talk) 11:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Please remember to sign your posts with four tilde→ ~.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) does he know tobi's secret When i was reading and watching Deidara and Kabuto fighting Onoki and his group. Deidara mentioned "Madara" does this mean that Deidara knows Tobi secret.--Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 21:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Chapter please?--Elveonora (talk) 22:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Stitch arms After Deidara got revived,do you think he had the stitches on him arms?--Mju (talk) 02:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) That was Onoki. Skitts (talk) 02:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Turr! I think he means from when he had it reattached by Akatsuki's seamstress. Why would he have the stitches? His soul was reincarnated into a whole/new body. This isn't a forum by the way, your questions seem to be bordering on forum talk.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) arms back thanks to... Well, might sound speculative but it's kinda self-explainable at the same time, that since both Kamui and Tobi's technique share the same "other space" then Tobi just received Deidara's arms from the dimension and brought them back--Elveonora (talk) 02:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Only Deidara's elbow was sent to the other dimension, his forearm simply fell off after that. The other arm was crushed by Gaara, so I don't remember how he got that one back. Omnibender - Talk - 03:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'd have to re-watch/re-read some, but I think the arm crushed by Gaara wasn't destroyed completely, like he could use it afterwards. But if not, then we should put up a trivia that Deidara somehow had replaced his arm or something.--Elveonora (talk) 03:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Isn't it mentioned somewhere already? I remember Tobi finding Deidara's forearm, looking for his ring, just before Deidara found Tobi and the part of his arm that fell to the ground. Kakuzu reattached them with his threads, and used what seemed like a dead body's elbow area to replace his lost elbow. Omnibender - Talk - 04:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Deidera and Gari Is it a possibility that Deidera and Gari could be related and come from the same clan?--Black Ronin8 (talk) 13:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 :Possibly. We simply don't know, thought they look nothing alike. Omnibender - Talk - 21:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Grammar This article has numerous grammatical issues that make it difficult to read. In the first paragraph alone there are numerous run-on sentences, tense disagreements, and misspellings. Cleaning it up would be pretty easy but it is locked. Captainpirate (talk) 06:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Another quote Can someone add this quote he said to Tobi: Pop art is dead, my art is superflat! I think it's very catchy and it stayed in my memory. :Deidara has enough quotes. Omnibender - Talk - 18:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) timeline There's this scene of Deidara bombing Iwa in the anime as he left with a very young Kurotsuchi watching. Her age is unknown but she sure is at least 16 and younger than Deidara was, due to "nii" statement... 18 at max. Deidara was in Akatsuki for some time, and had left the village even before being "recruited" thus don't tell me a child-early teen Deidara was already a missing nin O_O Just pointing out it might not be canonical as: * I don't remember such scene in the manga, unless it was mentioned in a databook * Her age was just portrayed incorrectly --Elveonora (talk) 14:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :I don't believe the timeline is correct either in that depiction because Kurotsuchi should have been older/closer in age to Deidara and not a child but what are you asking here? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it should be used because it's canonical validity is questionable as it's anime-only and more than likely not correct time-event portrayal--Elveonora (talk) 15:18, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't it be "sclera" ? For the last few sentences in the "Appearance" section for Deidara, where it says "and his irides were black in colour." Shouldn't that be sclera ? I thought the word "irides" was just a synonym for irises (the blue part of Deidara's eyes) Correct me if I'm wrong.--DeiDoDei (talk) 05:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC)DeiDoDei :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Blast The blast wich caused Deidara's is in the shape of The Tower of the Sun, wich is made by Taro Okamoto. Am I right or not? If this is right, can someone add this by TRIVIA? For some reason I can't do this... You are correct, Deidara's C0 blast does resemble Tower of The Sun. However, this is already stated in the trivia section on the C0 page. Given that it is stated there, this information doesn't need to be stated in the trivia section on Deidara's main page. DeiDoDei (talk) 13:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC)DeiDoDei Seiyuu His seiyuu is Katsuhiko Kawamoto. KATSU''hiko Kawamoto. Is this a coincidence? Deidara's seiyū's name and his phrase "''katsu" aren't related to each other. Katsuhiko Kawamoto is simply his name. So, yes this is purely a coincidence. Please sign your posts using four tildes (~). DeiDoDei (talk) 12:59, November 14, 2012 (UTC)DeiDoDei Deidara in Naruto x UT? I noticed on Deidara's info box that it says his OVA debut is Naruto x UT (the eighth OVA) but I just watched it, and I did not see Deidara any where. As far as I know, the only relation Deidara has to this OVA is that his image is printed on one of the DVD packs this DVD was packaged and sold in. Maybe I'm missing something... DeiDoDei (talk) 17:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC)DeiDoDei Shadowclone? sorry for bringing up something so small but when did Deidara use shadowclones s: I don't remember him ever using one -- (talk) 22:01, March 31, 2013 (UTC) When fighting Naruto and the latter getting amok I think--Elveonora (talk) 22:12, March 31, 2013 (UTC) they were more clay clones than shadow clones -- [[User:Jmootam1999|'Jmootam1999']] 22:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) No, his clay clone technique is separate from shadow clone that he also has used back there--Elveonora (talk) 23:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC)